


You make me fall in love

by lilydreaming



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Plot Twist, Return from the grave, School, Sex, maternity, mention to drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydreaming/pseuds/lilydreaming
Summary: Six months after the birth of little Lucas, the Amun high gang is preparing for new dramas, loves, friendships, secrets, and new upsetting revelations. How will our heroes face this year?This is  the sequel to: You are driving me crazy
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 3





	1. "Ready to rise/Notorious

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please be nice.

Patricia walked quickly into the school corridor after months of absence. She felt the eyes of others focused on herself, the gossip about herself was not over, but she didn't care. That they spoke as much as they wanted.  
"Take a picture, so you will see me when you want" She yelled at the umpteenth group of guys who were watching her. She had only been back to that school for five minutes, and she already wanted to get away. She opened her locker to store her things. Inside that small space the new mother put a couple of photos of Lucas in it. One in which he slept resting on his side, with his face squashed, and another in which he smiled at the camera with his adorable disheveled forelock. Patricia smiled as she looked at the photos of that adorable blonde.  
"Everything good?" Nina asked as she approached.  
"Yup." The redhead snorted. Going back to being the grouchy girl everyone was used to seeing, her tender side only showed it to one person. "It would be better if those stupid people stopped staring at me! Hell they never saw a young mum? I'm not the only one who had a baby."  
"By the way how's Lucas doing?"  
"You saw him this morning, less than an hour ago." The girl had remained to live by the Miller-Martin, despite having re-established relationships with her family.  
"I know! But he's so cute!"  
Patricia had chosen to keep the baby with her, after Eddie had had a kind of love at first sight with him, had begged her not to give him up for adoption, and now a plump with a blond tuft had been filling her days for six months.  
"He's still cute when he wakes up in the middle of the night laughing and mumbling who knows what?"  
"Something must have taken Yacker from you!" Eddie said quickly passing by them.  
Ironically Lucas was the exact copy of Eddie. Patricia often snorted, saying that the only reason she had accepted was because she was practically a clone of hers. For a self-centered narcissist it was a big point of self-esteem. Obviously he said this jokingly.  
"Remember, today it's your turn to look after Lucas!" The redhead shouted in the hallway. The two had planned shifts to take care of their baby, so that both could benefit from their teenage life. As far as possible.  
The boy answered by raising a fist in the air.  
"So you're free today?" Nina asked.  
"Yes, for a couple of hours, at least if you don't want stay with a delicious drooling blonde."  
Nina laughed. "Careful I could even say yes, I love Lucas."  
"Get your hands off my man, you're already busy." The redhead said pretending to be angry.  
"All yours! Hear what you say if."  
"Hey," greeted Fabian, then gave Nina a quick kiss.

"Eww PDA before my eyes! Take a room." The new mom teased them, then left.  
"I see Patricia is back." The brown man uttered.  
"Already"

Eddie opened his locker, and got a couple of books inside. How much he wanted to get away. Maybe he could skip a couple of lessons, and visit Lucas on his lunch break.  
"Aww adorable, you have a picture of the offspring of evil in your locker." Friend Jerome teased him, popping up behind him.  
"He is also my son Jerome, you know 50% of his genes are mine."  
"I would worry about the remaining 50%."  
Eddie laughed. "Yacker is okay, and then she's a good mother.  
In its own way. "He added thinking about it.  
"Are you busy today?" The other boy asked.  
"Yes, I have to deal with the offspring of evil as you say."  
A disappointed expression appeared on Jerome's face. "Oh"  
"Why don't you do something with Alfie?"  
"He's been busy with Willow, since he's been with her, we spend less and less time together." After years of painful friend zone with Amber, he was happy that his friend had a really right girl for him, but he missed the afternoons spent together playing video games, planning jokes, etc.  
"Are you jealous or what?" Eddie asked him with a grin.  
"A-ha"  
"Maybe you need to find a girl," Eddie said, clapping Jerome on the shoulder.

Joy sifted through the school bulletin board, looking for an extracurricular activity she could do. One because she needed extra college credits, and two needed to be busy. Since Fabian had a girlfriend, she spent all his time with her. Joy was happy for her best friend, but still felt neglected.  
Her weekends consisted of netflix and popcorn, well the situation wasn't so different, Fabian was the same, but at least he had someone to comment on the movies and TV shows they watched. Hell what she needed to socialize, a friend would have been ideal, or maybe a cat, so much with the habit she was taking, she would have become one of those spinsters with forty cats. She sighed in resignation, had not yet found any extra activity, when a flyer attracted her attention: the school website. "I could try," she murmured to herself

A new girl was wandering the school corridors, looking for the classroom where her first lesson was held.  
"Hey, sorry, you know where's the chemistry classroom?" She asked various passersby, but to no avail. "Wow thank you, not all together please." She turned, She would find the classroom alone, somehow, but by chance or fate he ran into someone.  
"Are you all right?" Said a boy's voice. He was pretty nice, according to the new student, perhaps it was really a stroke of luck to meet him.  
"Sorry I didn't see you! I'm so careless!" The girl apologized.  
"Don't worry, are you new? I never saw you at school." The boy asked, looking at her as if he had three heads, perhaps in this school it was rare to have new students.  
"Take it! I'm KT." He said introducing herself.  
"I'm Eddie."

The lunch break bell rang, and hundreds of students came out of their classrooms to finally be able to eat, chat and confide in their friends. KT was new to the city, she still had no friends. She looked around, here everyone was already busy with one or more friends, She felt a fish out of water. She sighed, she would eat her lunch sitting alone in a corner. All of a sudden that boy, Eddie, was that what he was called? Maybe she had found her company.  
He seemed to be in a hurry, he had a fast pace, as if he wanted to sneak out of that building. Did he want to skip lessons?  
"Eddie!" The new arrival called him.  
The boy stopped suddenly, and turned slowly, as if he had been caught red-handed in an attempt to commit a crime. "Damn" He muttered to himself. "Oh it's you, KT right?"  
The curly girl nodded.  
He scratched his nervous head. "You made me take a hit!" He laughed nervously.  
"I'm sorry, I did not want to."  
"Don't worry, but next time I would work on discretion if I were you."  
KT chuckled, Eddie was cute, and witty too. "Were you skipping school?"  
The boy snorted, as if he had felt an absurdity. "What? I will skip lessons? When ever! Ok, is it so obvious?"  
"Well you were ready to sneak out of here like a convict on his release."  
"Ah you got me!"  
"Where were you in such a hurry? If I know of course." KT didn't want to give the impression of being a nosy meddler, but Eddie's behavior intrigued her.  
"I was going to find a person."  
"Oh"  
Eddie nodded his head towards the door. "Do you want to come?"

Joy entered the room where the first meeting of the school newspaper editors would take place. He stole his foot, as if he felt like an unwanted guest, not up to the task. Maybe he had to choose something simple and less demanding.  
"Hi" A voice stopped her. It was a girl with long dark hair  
"Hello." He said.  
"Are you here to join the editorial team?" Asked the girl.  
"Er yes, I'm Joy, Joy Mercer"  
"Nice to meet you Joy, I'm Mara Jaffray chief editor and founder of the newspaper."  
The two shook hands. "We've probably met before, do we have any lessons together?"  
"Probably, do you feel what this project consists of?"  
"I'm glad you asked me. Well first I don't want it to be one of those school magazines focusing on gossip, I don't care to know who's going out with whom, or who is doing what." She rolled his eyes saying the last sentence, in fact, she was not entirely wrong, they were all interested in gossip, and she was no exception.  
"Well that's enough for social media to advance." Joy joked to ease the tension.  
Mara shared the laugh "Exactly! I see you've hit the point!"  
"Did you already have something in mind?"  
"I already have some ideas in mind, but everything is still fragmented. However, I want to tell the facts, compelling, and above all true, stories of the school's successes, and also why not of its failures."  
"I understand, it looks compelling."  
"Thank you, if you have any good ideas don't worry about telling me. I'm open to new ideas."  
"Gladly." Joy said smiling.  
"But first I have to give you a kind of audition."  
"An audition?"  
Mara seemed to feel sorry for her words, as if she felt guilty. "Are you sorry? It's to make sure you are able to write, I don't want to quack in my newspaper."  
"Oh no, I understand perfectly."  
"Well then, would you like to write a piece of evidence? To test your writing skills?"  
"Of course, when you want."  
"Well, then I want a piece for next Monday."

KT cursed herself, it was his first day, and she had already broken the rules. Why the hell had she followed Eddie? And all for little public relations, wasn't it better to be associative? Less risk and problems. This she thought on the short journey between school, and a small building by his side. They were just a few meters away, but KT's anxiety and fear had turned them into kilometers.  
With Eddie, he entered the building. The boy spoke to what looked like a receptionist.  
The young woman heard a name in passing, Lucas Miller, was not eavesdropping, she only understood hearing what they said, well in part. They spent a couple of minutes waiting, minutes in which KT looked at the ceiling or the floor alternately.  
"Are you OK?" Eddie asked, stifling a laugh. Oh, well he found it ridiculous.  
"Yes why?"  
"Well because you're all afraid, they won't do anything to you, it's just a .." The blonde stopped talking, a newborn boy had entered his field of vision.  
The boy was adorable, with chubby cheeks, tufts of blond hair, and lively green eyes. KT immediately noticed the resemblance to Eddie, he was perhaps a little brother of his, even if the age difference was enormous, but what the boy said then shocked her.  
"Come to daddy!" Eddie said, reaching out to the boy.  
"Dad?" The girl asked incredulously.  
"Yes, exactly, he is my son."  
The girl's eyes widened, this was the only thing she expected. "Oh wow, congratulations it's really nice."  
"Well he took it from me." Eddie said with a wink.  
KT chuckled. "I don't think the mother agrees so much.  
Eddie shrugged. "Yes, but she can't admit it's not true."  
"Eddie!" A girl screamed, then came closer. She had red hair, obviously dyed, shoulder-length, wavy at the ends, with a small side braid tied by a clip. Frosty gray eyes with a splash of blue. Her skin was white, she looked almost porcelain so it was smooth and velvety. It was really beautiful, a real hot.

"Yacker, what are you doing here?" Eddie asked in surprise, they seemed confident.  
"What do you want us to do as doofusl?" She retorted, taking, or rather snatching the boy from her arms. She put it on her side, of course, as if she had already done it who knows how many times. Lucas was comfortable in her arms, when she saw her he smiled, was she the mother? In fact, there was a slight similarity between the two, despite the fact that the boy mostly resembled Eddie.  
"I wanted to see him." The boy justified himself.  
"With this?" Said the redhead looking down on KT. Wow, it was as beautiful as poisonous.  
"I am, KT." She tried to introduce herself. She didn't know why, but that girl frightened her.  
"I didn't ask you." Yes, it was the devil disguised as an angel.  
Eddie didn't seem frightened at all, rather he seemed rather confident. "Come on Patricia, try to be kinder."  
"I'm kind to whomever I want!" The girl replied, disappearing just as she had appeared, taking an amused Lucas with her.  
"Wow" was the only thing KT managed to say. "It's really a .."  
"A big bitch?"  
"I did not want to say that"  
"Don't worry, Patricia isn't as bad as she looks." The confident boy said.


	2. "If this is love/Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. Please be nice.

Patricia complained to Nina that day about what Eddie had dared to do. Had he gone mad? Bringing a stranger with you to see Lucas? Of course Lucas did not need special attention or care, he was a healthy, strong, rather sociable child, he smiled at everyone, a little too many according to Patricia, who thought that all those toothless smiles served him as a practice for when he would grow up , so he would have had an advantage in having to flirt with girls or boys, he would have loved his baby regardless. However, seeing an unknown girl who wasn't her or someone else she knew so close made her somewhat jealous. Whose?She did not know, or rather she was not yet able to give the right answer.  
"Do you realize what your stupid brother did? Did he go crazy or what? Bring a stranger to see Lucas!"  
The two girls were comfortably seated at a coffee table.  
"Excuse me Trixie, but I don't see anything wrong with it." The blonde answered, sipping her milk with coffee.  
"Which side are you on?"  
"I'm just saying you're worrying about nothing."  
"Oh sorry if I worry about my son."  
"Do you know what I think?"  
The redhead rolled her eyes, hated when asked rhetorical questions. "I'm not a fortune-teller Nina, so tell me without too many words."  
"That you are jealous." The blonde replied amused.  
"I'm jealous? Eddie's? Don't say nonsense! We're not together." Patricia shot back, laughing nervously.  
The other girl smiled. Had he accidentally hit the right button? Who knows. "I never mentioned Eddie's name."  
"Don't use psychology with me, because it doesn't work."  
"Have you ever considered this?"  
"To study psychology? And to have to suffer the complaints of strangers for a lifetime? No, thanks."  
Nina laughed. "No, I say a relationship with Eddie."  
"Romantic?"  
The blonde nodded  
"No, and then it would be absurd, Eddie and I have no relationship, well outside of Lucas of course." She and Eddie together, no, it was foolish. Right? So why did she feel so strange?  
"You could try it though."  
"No, we're going to end up biting each other all the time, although I have to admit that sex is good, damn good." She declared as he swallowed a piece of muffin. "  
"Please I don't want details about my brother's sex life." Nina said in disgust.  
Patricia rolled her eyes, "When are you going to stop acting like a virgin?"  
"Maybe it's because i am?" It reminded her of Nina. She and Fabian had been together officially for about a year, but they had never pursued the topic of sex.  
"Have you at least gone beyond the kiss? God! I seem to be talking to a twelve-year-old."

Jerome and Alfie were in the blond's room playing the Xbox. Various chips and snacks were on the floor. Alfie exchanged text messages with Willow, often losing concentration, and so the game.  
"Damn! You won again! How is that possible? I want revenge." The boy complained.  
"Well if you had concentrated on the game, instead of texting your girlfriend like any little girl, maybe you could have won, and I say maybe."  
"All envy yours." Alfie grumbled. He would have lost anyway, Jerome often beat him in that game.  
Jerome punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Would you like it"  
"You should try yoga."  
"Yoga? Are you becoming a hippie too, Alfie?"  
"Stop kidding! Willow says it relaxes a lot, and makes you very elastic."  
"Elastic eh? Have you tried any particular position?" Asked the blond mischievously.  
"You know there's nothing you can talk to you about." Alfie declared. Your friend often went to parry on that subject, but after all, wasn't everyone doing it?  
"Am I in bad shape?"  
"Well, I'm doing better."  
"This definitely answers my question."

Night, as usual, the new mother went down to the kitchen to pepper the baby's night bottle. She turned on a small light so as not to annoy the others who slept. She opened the cupboard, and slowly began to prepare milk for Lucas. Suddenly something or better in the darkness moved, the redhead took a hit, and involuntarily dropped the jar of milk powder, spilling its contents on the floor. The girl knelt to clean up the inevitable disaster, but someone knelt with her.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Look what you made me do Weasel!"

"It's not my fault if you combine Yacker disasters." The boy teased her.  
"Look if you've come to annoy me, I warn you it's not a day."  
"Actually I came to drink." Eddie said as he opened the refrigerator to get a glass of water.  
"Are you ignoring me?" Asked Patricia, she seemed somewhat annoyed by the thing.  
"It's a little difficult to ignore you." He declared with a smile.  
"I wish I could say the same thing."  
"Come on! I just told you a nice thing, you could even make the effort to reciprocate."  
The young mother took a long breath. "Well, ok. All in all you're a good dad."  
"Thanks. Hey! Why all in all?"  
"And you ask me?"  
Eddie's eyes widened, understanding Patricia was a challenge. "Is it for KT?"  
"Is that what that is called?" Said the redhead, pretending not to remember her name.  
"Yacker is new, and he doesn't know anyone yet, avoid bullying her."  
"Look, you can also fuck her, I don't care, but keep him away from Lucas, okay?"  
"Why? She's a good girl."  
"I already told you, I don't care!" Patricia said, then left, leaving Eddie perplexed.  
But the boy decided to follow her, he needed an explanation. He entered Lucas' room. Her mother and stepfather had modified the guest room, transforming it into a perfect room for a newborn baby. The walls were painted a soft green color, covered with a wallpaper depicting the cute teddy bears. A chest of drawers was placed near a wall, directly opposite the door, a chair placed in a corner, a cot, and finally various toys scattered around the room. Patricia held Lucas crying and hungry in her arms. The girl tried to calm him down before giving him his bottle, and the baby slowly calmed down, sucking on his much-wanted milk.  
"Yackers we have to talk."  
"Speak? about what? We already talked downstairs. "  
"No, you spoke, you didn't even make me open my mouth."  
"Do you want to fight? Ok let's fight!" Cried the girl, thus frightening the boy. I rocked him quickly, and calmed down.  
"I don't want to fight." The boy whispered to prevent Lucas from getting scared.  
"So what do you want? I already told you I don't like that. "  
“Why? You don't even know her. "  
"Not even if that's why."  
“Okay, maybe I don't know her as I know you, but it's not fair to treat her badly just because she's new. She just wants to make friends. "  
Patricia snorted.  
"Come on, everyone else loves you, make KT do it too." Eddie supported then giving her a sweet, unexpected kiss on the forehead.

Joy waited a long time in that classroom, before finding out if the article she had entered was suitable. He watched Mara hand over his article, reading it carefully. Joy was nervous, what if what she wrote wasn't going well? Maybe he had to choose a less obvious topic, take better care of the lexicon, do as much research as possible, a thousand thoughts occurred in his head. Until Mara stopped reading.  
"So what is it like?" Joy asked anxiously.  
The brunette thought about it, briefly reread the title, sighed as if something disturbed her. "It's not bad, with some changes it could even go."  
"So, am I inside?" The girl with oriental features asked anxiously.  
Mara smiled at her, then held out her hand. "Welcome aboard."  
"Thank you very much! I promise you that I will do my best!  
"I'm sure of it, I liked your point of view in the article."  
"Really? You know I was a little undecided about what to write, I didn't mean to be trivial."  
"Don't worry, it's a simple article, but I think it may interest readers."  
"Thank you, now I have to go, would you like to have lunch together?"  
"Sure, I'll fix some things here, and then I'll join you." The brunette said gesturing to a couple of paperwork behind her.  
"Well then I'll wait for you in the cafeteria."  
"Later then. "  
Mara looked again at the article written by the brunette. In bold, it was written: Mick Campbell moves, and the football team collects defeats. The article went on to say that with the absence of its champion, the school team seemed to have lost the offensive ability, which for years had focused too much on the individual player, and not on the team, etc.  
Mick. Mara had no contact with him since he moved. The father had obtained a new job in a city not far from them, it was a profitable promotion, a huge advantage for his career, not to mention the economic side.

"Hey KT!" Eddie screamed when he saw the girl down the halls.  
"Hi Eddie!"  
"Look I have to apologize on Patricia's behalf, sorry she is a little apprehensive when it comes to Lucas." Despite having already talked to the redhead, Eddie knew that the girl's apology would come late, or never come.  
KT gestured with her hands, making him understand that she hadn't taken it at all. "But no, I would be worried if a stranger approached my boyfriend, and my son obviously."  
Eddie chuckled. "I think there is a misunderstanding."  
"What?"  
"Patricia and I are not together."  
"Ah no?"  
"Absolutely, she's not my girlfriend, she's just my son's mother." The boy declared with a shrug.  
"You seemed so close, and then you have a son together, I took it for granted."  
"That we also had a romantic relationship?"  
The curly girl nodded.  
"Well it's a long and complicated story, but Patricia and I have a relationship exclusively because of Lucas, and since we live on the same roof, we entered into confidence."Already a simple based on their child. The looks, mutual concerns, and casual sex were not to be considered a relationship.  
"You live together?"  
"Yes, with my parents of course. Her family has not taken the news of the pregnancy well, and since then she has been a guest in my house, well not so much guest, since he is often willing to monopolize the rooms."  
"It must have been difficult for her."  
"Yeah, she only recently recovered relationships with her family, and I initially wasn't close to her."Eddie lowered his head, still feeling guilty about the nine months of hell he had put Trixie through, for this reason he was trying to remedy his mistake by staying as close as possible to the fruit of their union.  
"I understand, but you're trying to recover now."  
"Already

Cafeteria   
Nina and Fabian were wandering around the cafeteria looking for a place when they saw places next to Patricia.  
"Let's sit here Fabian"  
"With Patricia?" The girl seemed to want to be alone. For the redhead the saying was true: do not annoy the sleeping dog.  
"Nina tell your boyfriend I won't bite."  
"I never said that, the important thing is that I'm close to Nina."  
"Agh please! If you start making out in front of me, I swear I won't answer for my actions."  
Nina moved each bottle of water or liquid close to Patricia. Fabian looked at her in confusion. "Trust me, it's best to keep them away from Trixie.  
"Ok"  
"Hi, you know the lunch in the school canteen has been getting worse in the last period." Mara declared sitting down at the table, with Joy following her.  
"I heard that Trudy, the lady from the cafeteria is on vacation"  
Gradually the table began to fill up.  
"Uuh that's why I didn't find those delicious sandwiches today."  
"Then explain to me why you have the tray full of Alfie sandwiches"  
"I have to eat Jerome."  
"Uuh Alfie you're here." Willow said sitting down.  
"Big table today? KT come, there's room for you too." Eddie said, inviting the hedgehog to join the group.  
Patricia snorted. "Really? I wanted to eat alone."  
"Don't be afraid of the face Yacker, eat and be good." Eddie teased.  
Patricia replied with a false smile.  
"Yacker." Eddie nodded to her.  
"What's up?" Patricia asked with a bite still in her mouth.  
"You know"  
The redhead sighed. "Okay! I'm sorry if I've been rude to you, whatever your name is."  
All those present, except Eddie, were stunned, Patricia never apologized, it was the others who apologized, even if the one herself was wrong.  
"Did I go deaf, or did Goth Pixie say you're sorry?"  
"Oh shut up Jerome!" The redhead replied making the whole group laugh.  
"I'm KT, and I accept your apologies anyway." What strange boys she had met, but in spite of everything she liked them.


	3. "White lies/Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. Please be nice.

That afternoon Nina did everything as usual, did her homework as usual, walked happily in the center with her friends, witness yet another quarrel between Patricia and Eddie. Those two were incredible, despite having a baby, they behaved just as if they were the children. Eddie provoked the redhead, he seemed to do it on purpose, it amused him to see his son's mother angry. Nina wondered when the two would finally admit to having mutual feelings outside of friendship and obligation, the two wanted each other, they were just too stubborn to admit it to themselves.  
In the evening the blonde took a shower, after having video chatted with Fabian, for the two it was a regular appointment, since they lived in two opposite sides of the city, for this reason they tried to spend as much time as possible at school. Nina went downstairs, her hair still wet wrapped in a cotton towel. Her father was talking to someone, she didn't recognize who he was talking to, but he seemed somewhat annoyed by the unexpected guest, who turned out to be a woman.

"Please Mike, let me see her." The woman asked desperately. Nina couldn't see who she was, but her voice sounded familiar.  
I told you to leave! "His father shouted. He seemed somewhat troubled by the woman's presence.  
"I want to see her please! I am clean, I haven't been there for years!"  
"That's what you always say, but in the end you always fall back on Cat."  
"Mum?" Nina asked incredulously. No, it was impossible, her mother had passed away when she was a child. It couldn't have been her.  
"Nina darling, go upstairs." Her father ordered him.  
"Dad what's going on?"  
"I'll explain everything tomorrow, promise"  
The mysterious woman looked at the girl. "Nina darling, I'm the mom, do you remember me?"  
The girl looked at the woman. Was it really her mother? She no longer knew what to think, or say, or do, so she ran away, taking refuge in his room.

School, 8:00 am  
"Joy you know I thought about your idea." Mara said, putting notebooks in her backpack. She had recently revised her history notes.  
"The one in the help section for those with problems at school?"  
"Exactly, just that."  
"Should I worry?" Joy asked anxiously.  
"Not at all, in fact I thought I would entrust it to you, after all it was your idea."  
"To me? Am I not able to give advice, and if I suggest the wrong advice? I would become the laughingstock of the whole school." Joy supported in a panic attack.  
"I'm sure you would be able to, and then if it is your name that worries you, then you can always use a pseudonym for signed, so readers will be more likely to confide, if they don't know their interlocutor.

"Your mother? Wasn't your mother?"  
"Dead? Yes, at least that's what I've always thought, well that my father made me believe in all these years."  
"Are you okay?" Fabian asked worriedly. Nina was upset, she perceived it by her words, by her gestures.  
The girl put her hands on her face. "I don't know, I'm confused, why did you hide such a thing from me? Why pretend the part of the heartbroken widower?"  
"I think you should talk to your father about it, if he did so, he would have had his reasons." Fabian said.  
"You always know what's the right thing to say to cheer me up."  
The boy took her hand gently. "I wouldn't be a good boy if I let you go with that anguished expression on your face every time something worries you."  
Nina smiled. "Thank you very much. "

Jerome had gone to the center for errands that afternoon, his younger sister had basically pushed him out of the house, due to a party with her closest friends. Jerome snorted, would have left the house anyway. He certainly didn't want to hear the screams and cackles of fourteen-year-olds in hysteria due to any pop idol, it was the health of his ears. So he went to the center, he took advantage of it because he needed a couple of things. He did not expect to meet a person.  
"Jerome! What a coincidence! You too here?" The two were in the old village library.  
"Hey Joy, well yes, my sister literally kicked me out of the house, and so I took the opportunity to borrow the book that Mrs Andrews has asked us to read for these weeks."  
"I didn't know you had a sister." Joy said  
"Well he's a little monster, she invited her friends, now my house is a fourteen-year-old lair." The boy said, complaining about the situation.  
Joy chuckled. "I also went there for that period."

"It was nice to meet you, but I made an appointment with my girlfriend."  
"Your girlfriend?" The girl began to feel a small inner pinch.  
"Well, she's not really my girlfriend, in short, we've been dating for a couple of weeks, you know it's Mara. She told me that you work together with the school newspaper."  
The brunette was somewhat surprised by the news. "Wow Mara, she didn't tell me you were dating, apparently she would have missed it."  
"I hope she isn't making you work too hard, she's such a perfectionist."  
"Don't worry, I'm used to working hard."  
The two took their leave, and in Joy that little feeling called jealousy began to grow. Mara had excellent grades, plus she was dating a nice boy, where was she when they distributed the joys in the universe? Probably under the covers to fill up with netflix

Nina decided that evening to face her father. She needed to know the truth. Her father had just returned from work, he was tired, and almost displeased to disturb him, but he needed answers. Otherwise, a thousand more questions would have filled his head.  
"Dad we have to talk."  
The man looked at her, he knew he could no longer run away, and above all lie to her. "Yes"  
Nina sighed before moving on to the first question. "Is that woman really my mother?"  
The father nodded.  
"Why did you tell me she was dead? Why have you lied to me for all these years?" The young woman burst out.  
"I had to do it." Replied the man.  
"Due? Why? What are you hiding from me?"  
"Your mother used drugs when you were very young, you took a big risk because of her. So I took the situation in hand, and went away taking you away with me." Father confessed.  
"Is Diane aware of all this? Does she know you weren't a widower?"  
"Yes, she always knew it, and he understands why I did what I did."  
"I see."  
"Listen to me darling, I did all this just to protect you, I wasn't going to get you away from your mother." Mike declared, he was really sorry for what he had done.  
"But you did, I don't blame you, or rather I'm not angry with you. Let me meet my mother, please." Nina asked.

Eddie was in the living room, sitting on the floor, watching Lucas playing with one of those soft balls with the built-in rattle.  
He was shaking the ball, then biting it like a madman, perhaps trying to understand why or how the ball sounded. He made the same gestures a few times, until something else caught his attention. His mother had just returned home. He smiled at her, he was happy, as he waved his plump arms when he saw her. Patricia put her bag on the sofa, sat down, and then took the boy in her arms. Lucas liked his mom, she smelled good.  
"Have you been a good blonde?" Lucas smiled, he didn't understand what his mom had said, but he liked the sound of her voice. Then he turned to his dad, he liked his dad too, he always played with him, and he always gave him new things to eat, they were good. Often she put her finger over her mouth, and then she heard him say mom. It was fun. Then he saw his mom and dad talking, he didn't understand. Where had his ball gone that made that strange noise?  
"Is Nina here?" Patricia asked.  
"No, she's with her mother."  
"Mother? But .."  
"Apparently she returned from the underworld." Eddie supported while keeping an eye on the baby.  
"Wow, how did your mother take it?"  
"My mother? Why did she have to take it in a particular way?"  
The redhead sighed. "I don't know, but if my husband's late wife knocked on my door, I'd be a little upset."  
"She took it well, after all he had known the truth for a long time."  
"Would you lie?" Asked the girl.  
Eddie looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"  
"Would you ever tell Lucas that I'm dead, would you be able to tell such a big lie?"  
The boy looked at his son before answering. "No, I could never do this to him, and I could never do it to you. I can't keep you apart from Lucas for years." Eddie declared softly.  
Patricia was truly amazed by her words, so much so that she could not say anything. "Oh"  
"You wouldn't ever do that, would you?"  
"Sure, who did you get me for?"  
The two were silent for a while. A pleasant, but still strange atmosphere had been created between the two, indeed between the three.  
"Have you ever thought of giving Lucas a little brother or sister?" The blond said, thus breaking the silence.  
"Do you want to go and save Weasel?"  
"I don't say right away, but would you do it?" Eddie asked.  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, but in ten years."  
"Ten years? Why so long Yacker?"  
"If you're so impatient, go to the sperm bank, you can give hundreds of little brothers and sisters to Lucas." Patricia snapped.  
Eddie laughed loudly.

"It's been a long time since we did TV nights," said Fabian. He and Joy had decided to spend an evening together like in the old days.  
"Well because you were busy making sweet eyes at Nina." Joy teased him, making the kiss verse.  
"Hey! I don't make sweet eyes, well most of the time."  
"Come on, I was making fun of you! What are we looking at tonight?"  
"There is this new historical tv series .."  
Joy made a lament. "Historian? Fabian really? You know I can't follow the historical series. Let's watch a romantic series."  
"We had abolished that kind of series." Fabian said. In reality, it was not true, he didn't want to see a series with too many romantic relationships.  
"This was up to you, come on, I need a little romance in this period!"Is there anything I don't know?"  
"No, that is.. I don't know, but lately the universe is against me."  
"And why would it be against you?" Fabian knew well that Joy tended to be a melodramatic.  
"Do you know what time Mara and Jerome are going out together?"  
The boy raised his eyebrows, a sign that he was surprised by the news. "I didn't know. Since when have you been interested in Jerome? Do you like him?  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know, I found a little sense of jealousy when I heard the news."  
"I'm sorry." The brown smiled sweetly.  
"Come on, let's get to work!"  
"Well, then I propose this series, there is what you like, romance and drama and settings and history for me." Fabian declared, trying to raise his friend's morale.  
"You're tempting me, let's look at it."  
The two started looking at her, until Joy spotted a cute character.  
"Uuh he's cute! If he dies I don't answer for my actions." Joy said, taken from the events of the series.

Nina met her mother in a restaurant not far from home. It was a rather chic restaurant. For the occasion she wore a sky-blue dress, up to below the knee, a white cardigan that covered the shoulders and a pair of open toe ankle boots  
"You are splendid darling." Her mother said when she saw her. "  
Nina smiled embarrassed. It was her mother, she knew that, but she had spent his whole life without her, she knew nothing of her.  
"Did you know this restaurant Nina?" Her mother asked, making them turn away from her thoughts.  
"Er sorry, you said?"  
"I asked you if you knew this restaurant." The woman repeated.  
"Ah no, it's the first time I've come."  
"Greg is a great friend of the owner, he booked a table for me. I forgot, Greg is my husband."  
"You're married then." Nina said. For some reason she felt strange, why had she never looked for her in all these years?  
"Yes, for about ten years now, I also have another daughter."  
"Do I have a sister?" The girl asked surprised. How many other hidden things were there in your life?  
"Yes, she's eight years old. Would you like to meet her? She would be really happy to meet you."  
"Does she know about me?"  
"Yes, I told her about you. Listen, I know your father probably told you about my past with drugs, but now I'm clean."  
"Are you really?" Nina sensed something strange about her, but did not understand what. The one in front of her was her mother, or rather it seemed to be. For all these years she had missed her mother, but now she seemed a stranger to her, what should she do? "  
"Yes, of course, I have been clean for years. I have not been a model mother for you, I know this but I want to make up for it, I want you to come and live with me." Her mother asked leaving her speechless.


	4. "All fired up/Faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not may native language. Please be nice.

Patricia was alone in the house, Diane and Mike had brought Lucas into the park, Nina was who knows where with her mother. What an incredible thing, it seemed in one of those tear-jerking films, in which people believed dead returned, upsetting the existence of loved ones, and everything ended with tears and tears. Pathetic.  
Eddie, on the other hand, didn't know where she was, it wasn't that she cared much. So taking advantage of being alone, she decided to take a bath to relax. She took what was needed and headed for the bathroom. Suddenly the door opened, and the redhead found herself in front of Eddie covered only by a towel, his hair still wet, he had just taken a shower. The girl stopped for a moment, it was not the first time she saw him without a shirt, of course, the first time she had been so fast that she had not noticed his body, while the second time she was too busy to satisfy her needs, to you realize what he had in front. An impulse struck her, for a moment she had the desire to possess him, there on the landing, on that cold floor, against that wall on their right. How come you felt all this heat now. She waved her head to drive those unclean thoughts out of her mind.  
"Hey Yacker, I didn't think you were home." Heck, why did she find him damn sexy now?  
"I could say the same thing," replied the redhead, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Your mom and Mike took him to the park."  
"So it's just you and Yacker?" He asked her rhetorically, winking at her. This was certainly a signal, but she decided to ignore it, well at least she tried to ignore it.  
"Yacker, Patricia do you need anything?"  
"Yeah fuck!" Like a fury, he pounced on him, kissing him as he had never done before, Eddie on the other hand replied to the kiss, trying to keep up the towel that covered him.  
"You can even drop it for me." The redhead said seductively.  
The boy replied in the same tone. "It wouldn't be fair, don't you think Yacker?" Alluding to the fact that Patricia was wearing too much cloth at the time.  
"Well why don't you do something to fix it then.  
The two almost catapulted into the bathroom, got rid of her bulky clothes, and together they again expressed that pleasure they had felt a few times. Their moans of pleasure were covered by the rush of water falling on their bodies.

Nina was with Fabian, she had recently told him about her meeting with her mother, and what she had asked of her. "Does she want you move with her?" Fabian asked in surprise.  
Nina nodded.  
"So, suddenly?"  
"Already."  
"Wow, and where?"  
"Glasgow." The girl murmured.  
"In Scotland..but it's very far from here."  
"I know, but I don't know what to do! I would like to be with my mother, however .."  
"But you don't feel confident about taking such a step." The brown ran out for her  
"Other than that, I don't know, I have the impression that my mother hid something from me."  
"Do you think she still has addiction problems?"  
"I don't want to think badly of her, after all she is my mother, but I can't get out of my head the fact that she is hiding something from me."  
"What does your father say to you?"  
Nina sighed. This whole story was absurd for her. "Not to believe her, she is a pathological liar to my father."  
"You should find out if that's what she told you is true."  
"Yes, like having remarried, and apparently I have an eight-year-old sister."

Patricia woke up in Eddie's bed, her hair wet, and only the sheet that covered her. What the hell had happened? He struck Eddie, who was sleeping soundly beside her, waking him up.  
"Um? Yacker what are you doing here?" He asked again sleepily.  
The girl replied with a meaningful look.  
Eddie looked around, immediately noticing the non-clothing of both. He could only say one syllable. "Oh"  
Patricia nodded.  
"We did it." They said simultaneously, looking straight at the ceiling.  
"In my defense I say you jumped on me." The blond justified himself.

Patricia raised her head slightly. "What happened out there, how do we put it here?"  
"Touche Yacker."  
"And now?"  
The boy gave her a mischievous smile. "Third round?"  
"Eddie!"  
"I was joking, although I wouldn't mind." He said turning to her. "I don't regret what happened."  
"Neither do I." replied Patricia.  
The two looked at each other for a couple of seconds, when a sudden, unexpectedly sweet impulse brought them closer, their lips had almost touched, when the sound of the door that opened made them jump.

Joy couldn't believe what had just happened. How had this happened? Why? How? A thousand questions and a thousand thoughts filled her head. She definitely had to move to Lapland. There were those cute penguins that she adored so much, did Santa Claus live there, where did the emperor penguins live? It was roughly in a nearby area, right? For what she had done, she absolutely had to leave the city and never return. What had he done terrible? She had kissed Jerome. It was he who had kissed her first, but she had returned the kiss. Now rush home looking for her passport.

Patricia and Eddie suddenly got up from that unmade bed. It was incredible, that bed had witnessed all their so-called sexual urges. It was as if it had been a magnet that attracted them to it. There had been no repentance from the two, nothing removed, just a strange feeling. Somehow it had been different, but we couldn't explain why. The two tried to get dressed as fast as they could, but their clothes were scattered everywhere.  
"Where the hell are my panties?" Patricia shouted in the throes of a hysterical crisis.  
"What do you want me to know? If you don't find them, don't put them on."  
"I can't put them on Weasel face!"  
"Don't put them on momentarily, it's just for an emergency." Eddie declared with too much confidence and calm.  
"How can you be so calm?"  
"You're the one who's driving Yacker crazy."  
The redhead took a long breath. "Do you prefer me to kick you now or later?"  
"We'll go to Bdsm later Yacker, now let's get out of here with a minimum of decency."  
God! How could he joke in such a moment? "I remind you that I'm not wearing panties at this moment."  
Eddie rolled his eyes. "Check in the bathroom, and since you're fixing the mess we've made."  
The girl rushed to the bathroom, to minimize what they had done, no linen around, a pair of T shirt scattered on the floor, how the hell had her bra finished up there?  
Meanwhile, Eddie looked around. What the hell had just happened? Still dazed by what had happened, he decided to go downstairs to see who had come home.  
"Ah, then you're here." Her mother told him with Lucas arm trying to pull her necklace.  
The boy scratched his head. "Yes, I was in my room."  
"Couldn't you have come down earlier?"  
"Mum." The boy warned her, she knew that a lecture was about to arrive.  
"Son." Retorted the woman.  
Eddie took little Lucas in his arms, and placed him on his side. Then tickling his tummy. "So how did it go to the park?"  
"Well, Lucas had a lot of fun on the swing, we could put one in the back garden. What do you think?" Asked the mother. His grandson seemed really happy to go up and down, laughing, and screaming with joy. He looked a lot like Eddie when he was a kid before the rebel hit him.  
"I don't see why not." The blond answered, taking a can from the refrigerator. Lucas stared at him spellbound as he brought the can to his mouth.  
"I'll try to get it for him."  
The blonde looked at his mother with a warning look. It seemed strange, and almost contradictory, but he didn't want Lucas to grow up believing that everything was given to him. "Well, try not to spoil him too much mom."  
"Oh come on! What will it be? By the way, how did you know we had gone to the park?"  
Eddie spat out the contents of the can, making his son burst into a thunderous and sweet laugh.  
"Eddie?"  
"Patricia told me." Once the boy replied, he replied.  
And needless to do it on purpose, Patricia came down at that moment. She looked around, trying not to look suspicious, and not to discover that he had had sex in the shower of the woman who hosted her. Fortunately she had cleaned the shower cubicle.  
"Patricia darling, you're at home then, I thought you were out." Diane told her.  
The redhead invented an excuse, well it wasn't really an excuse, it was mostly half a truth. "I was in the shower, sorry I didn't hear you coming."  
The woman smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry, you only deserve time for yourself."  
"Why do you just work on me instead?" Eddie complained.  
Joy walked through school corridors, books in hand, backpack on shoulders, and guilt feelings to keep her company. Her heart was beating wildly, why did she have the impression that the others were watching her? By chance, she had a sign behind his back that said: did you kiss a friend's boyfriend?  
She heard himself called, stopped abruptly, and then bleached. It was Mara.  
"Hey Joy, I need to talk to you." She supported the brunette by running towards her. Her face was serious.  
Here had she discovered it, in which direction was Mexico? Calm down, just in case you deny everything. "Yes?" She said hesitantly.  
"I need you to do that interview. Remember?"

The little girl fell from the pear tree. "Aah the interview! What interview?"  
"Joy! We talked about it the other day, interviewing our schoolmates who faced and overcome a certain problem. Don't you remember? It was your idea, so you could help other people, and to have more readers of course . "  
"Yeah yeah, right. Sorry I'm a little out of phase today." Joy lied, gesturing with her hands a fake pain in the head.  
"Did something happen?" Mara asked worriedly.  
Joy's eyes widened. "No, absolutely, interview? Well, I have to go, bye!" She ran away, leaving Mara confused.  
"What's wrong with you?"

Lunchtime.  
"KT can I ask you a question?" Eddie asked.  
"Sure, shoot."  
The boy saw a few more tables in Patricia, or Yacker as he liked to call it. "Have you ever suddenly felt something different for someone you never thought of feeling anything outside of affection ?.  
"Explain yourself. "  
"Well it's hard to explain, I don't even know what it is exactly." The blonde said, continuing to observe Patricia from afar. Now he saw her in a different light.  
"Say it without too many words." I encourage my friend.  
The boy took a long breath. "Do you want me to go straight to the point?"  
"Eddie if you have a problem talking about it will do you good." KT was starting to worry about him, his friend was not the type to be bummer for so long.  
"Patricia and I had sex." Eddie snapped suddenly.  
"Wow, this is going to the point. What's the problem? Did you regret it? Did she regret it?"  
"No, neither of them."  
"Where's the problem then?" Asked the girl.  
"It's that now I see it differently."  
"You mean Patricia?"  
The boy nodded.  
KT smiled. It was a sweet thing, her best friend felt something for the mother of his baby. She and Patricia were not great friends, indeed the redhead snubbed her for no reason. Perhaps the two had finally realized that there was more than a common son who tied them up. "What's so strange then? You no longer see her only as the mother of your son."  
"That's not the point, it's that now I can't stand the idea of being with someone else."


	5. "Issues/Here standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language. Please be nice.

Nina had skipped school to investigate her mother. She didn't want her badly, she was still her mother, but there was something about her that didn't convince her. Why had she waited so many years to rejoin her? And his new family knew about her drug history. She had a thousand doubts, she had to start digging to understand where the truth was. The restaurant they had dined in was a good place to start.  
Discreetly she entered the building. The tables lacked the white tablecloths she had seen the other night. A coming and going of people filled the room, Nina you have to move several times to let waiters pass. She stopped one of them to ask for information.  
"Sorry, can you tell me where the owner is?"  
The man, who must have been about twenty years old, pointed to a guy on the balcony who was busy with his phone.  
"Thank you."  
The young woman walked towards the man. "Hi, listen, I need some information." Nina asked.  
"What do you need?"  
"The other night I came here for dinner with my mother, Cat Sullivan, she told me that she knows her husband, a certain Greg."  
The man frowned his face. "Yes, I know him, but as far as I know, they are separate."  
"Separate?"  
"Yes, didn't you know?"  
"No, I didn't have many relationships with my mother." Relationships? She was practically a stranger.  
"Well there were problems with them, their daughter is entrusted to the father, I can't tell you more." The man said with a shrug.  
"Thank you."  
Nina sighed, her mother had lied to her, but why had she done it? What was it hiding?  
Patricia thought about the latest events. Why was it different now? Why did he think of Eddie more frequently now? She sighed in whip, trying to repress those feelings that she felt growing inside her. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and decided what to do.  
"Hey Patricia!" Joy called her running to her.  
The redhead turned to her.  
"I have to ask you a couple of questions."  
Patricia snorted. "Is it about that stupid interview? Heck! I said no to Mara, but apparently I spoke to the wall."  
"It's just a couple of questions." The brunette declared.  
"A couple are already too many."  
"Please! I'll be quick I promise."  
"Okay." said the redhead resignedly.  
"Perfect! Let's go to a more secluded place."  
The two girls went to an empty classroom.  
"So what would you say to a girl who is going through your same situation?"  
"Don't have sex" Supported the redhead.

"You did what? Did you kiss Joy? When? How? Why?"  
"Calm down Alfie! Do you want everyone to hear us?"  
"How did this happen?" The boy whispered.  
Thus, the long-haired blond began to tell. He and Joy had met that day because of a task. The two were laughing at something, she didn't remember exactly what, but seeing her laughing he thought she had the cutest laugh he had ever heard, so funny and adorable. Then he saw her dark eyes, was it light or did it seem that they were shining? Without thinking about it, he approached her, and touched his lips with hers, and she unexpectedly returned the kiss. It had been a simple kiss of a few seconds, but these had been enough to make him feel a strange sensation in the stomach. Something fluttering, a moment were the so-called butterflies in the stomach? What a strange feeling, but at the same time pleasant, almost reassuring.  
Maybe he had made the wrong choice, maybe he had chosen the wrong girl.

Nina was troubled by the little she had discovered with her little investigation, but she knew well that the little information she had managed to find was not enough to find out the truth. She therefore needed evidence. So he took his cell phone out of his bag, looked through the phone book, and called a number.  
"Hey mom? Do you want to see us? This afternoon? It is perfect, I'll see you today then."  
She disconnected the call, now all she had to do was wait, her life was at stake, she couldn't risk making such a big mistake.

"What relationship are you and your baby's father?" Joy asked, writing the question on a small notebook.  
Patricia shrugged. "In good, we take care of Lucas." At least as of now her relationship with Eddie had been, then everything had suddenly changed. She realized that she wanted his presence more, and that she felt envy for all those girls who approached him.  
"Together? I mean as a couple."  
"If by couple you intend to jump on him suddenly, and have sex, then yes. And I can't believe I said it out loud."  
"Don't worry, I don't see anything wrong with it."  
Patricia snorted. "You say?"  
“Of course, you have no emotional ties to anyone, at least as far as I know. You live on the same roof, it's the father of your baby. I would say it is more than normal that you feel attracted to him. "  
"It's not just physical attraction, I don't know, it's like seeing it in a different light." The young mother declared.

Patricia was in the kitchen making tea. All those thoughts made her shake like never before, sleep was impossible, she wasn't even able to close her eyes, what was she supposed to do? Now everything has changed. From the living room she heard the muffled sound of the television on. Laughter in the background came from the television set, then suddenly no more voices had turned it off. As she waited for the water to boil she heard footsteps approaching, she knew who they were, she knew him by now but not so well as to understand what was going on in his head, funny he did not know what was going on in her head.  
Two arms encircled her hips from behind. She had a start. What was he going to do? Why he had done it?  
"Eddie?" She managed to say after a few minutes.  
The blond tightened his grip. "Hey," he said, resting his head on the girl's shoulders.  
Patricia put her hands on hers. It was pleasant to be like this, comforting, confident. She wanted to be like this forever.  
"We need to talk." Eddie said, loosening the hug.  
The redhead turned to him. "I think so."  
"Then.."  
"No turns of words, please."  
The boy sighed. "I don't want to lie to you, I can't say I'm in love with you. No, not yet, I can't lie to you using such a big lie just to have you, because I want you. I like you, I know it's incredible and absurd so suddenly. All that what happened between us must mean something, don't you think? "  
Patricia continued to stare at him without saying a word, but was there really any need to say something? No, the words were superfluous.  
"Please say something."  
The girl looked at him for a few seconds, encircled his neck with hers and kissed him. This was the only way he had found to answer him, to tell him that she felt the same.  
"Shall we try? You and me as a couple?" Eddie asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
"No." The redhead said, leaving Eddie confused and perplexed.  
"Like a family."  
"Yup."  
The two went together, with intertwined hands, to the upper floor, in the same room where it all started, and where they would spend the first night together. Together as a family, as they must have been for some time.  
He finally understood who he really wanted, breaking up with her had been the first move. Mara had been sick, but I understood it. She asked him who she was, and he hesitantly made his name, she was surprised, but he was happy for him, she only hoped that Joy would also reciprocate. For her part, she had never loved Jerome, at least the kind of love she expected to feel, that she wanted, or that he believed she deserved, perhaps it was not even love that she sought, but feeling loved. Now what she could do was hope that the surrounding others would find what they were looking for, in the meantime she would have thought of bitter herself. Because that was the most important thing now.  
"Joy!" Jerome yelled in a corridor full of students coming and going.  
The brunette turned to the sound of the voice shouting her name.  
The blonde raised a sign that read: Do you want to go out with me? In large letters, so that anyone could read it, or rather hear it, because the boy screamed its contents.  
Joy smiled, no one had ever done such a thing for her. "Yay!" She replied shouting enthusiastically. This was only the beginning of a long love story.

Nina was waiting for her mother in the hole of the hotel where her mother was staying, sitting on a sofa, surrounded by the guests of the structure. He saw her appear from around a corner. She seemed somewhat nervous, trying to hide her nervousness with a smile.  
"Nina darling! I'm so happy to see you." She said sitting in an armchair parallel to where Nina was sitting.  
"You look good." The girl affirmed, clearly lying. She understood that there was something wrong.  
"Thanks, do you want something to drink? Order what you want at the bar." The agitated woman asked.  
Nina refused her offer. "We have to talk mom." She said firmly.  
"Oh yes, of course, what did you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know, ah yes, for the fact that you lied to me!" The girl supported raising her voice.  
Her mother looked at her confused. "What are you talking about dear?"  
"Stop to pretend! I know you're separate."  
"It was just a trivial discussion, it's nothing serious." The woman lied.  
"Nothing serious? So why is my sister's custody entrusted to your husband? Listen, I understand that you still have problems of addiction to toxic substances, you just have to see yourself."  
"I swear I'm not touching anything anymore!"  
Nina looked at her for a few seconds. "I think you need help, if you don't want to do it for me or my sister, then do it for yourself."  
The woman lowered her guilty head. "Do you want me to stay out of your life? Is that it?"

Nina went over to her mother and then took her hands. "No, I want you to be part of it, but not like that, by lying and hiding things from me."  
"I do not know what to do anymore." She declared his mother in tears.  
"Get help, it's the best solution."  
"I am a failure as a mother." She supported the woman with sobs. It was so, she had ruined two families with her problems, her two girls.  
"Don't say that, I know you're not perfect, but you're always my mother, and I'll help you get out of this story. I promise you."  
"Thank you." Said the woman from the bottom of her heart.

When Nina came home that evening, she felt strangely light, things were going well. She had many people around who loved her, her family, her friends, her love. There was nothing that would change in his life. She saw the half-open door of his brother's room, he slept blissfully with his girlfriend. Nina smiled, she knew they would make it sooner or later. She threw himself on her bed, and looked at the ceiling, thinking that love was a wonderful thing.


End file.
